


[if i could fly]

by bigbearckm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbearckm/pseuds/bigbearckm
Summary: Tommy is done. He can feel his heart shattering. He knows what people think of him. He knows he's pathetic. He feels Wilbur bring him into a hug, but it doesn't bring him comfort. He feels numb. He's sick of all this shit. All this pity from Will. He knows he's just holding Will to the ground. Wilbur deserves to fly. He doesn't need Tommy dragging him down.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	[if i could fly]

_"I bet I can fly now!" a little boy says excitedly while jumping on the bed, the blue sheets bouncing up and down with him. His dad stands in the corner of the bedroom scoffing._

_"I'm sure you can Toms." Phil smiles softly as his youngest son struggles to put on cardboard wings._

_"What the hell are you two doing?"_

_"Oh! Hey Techno!!" Tommy drops the wings suddenly and jumps off the bed , scurrying over to his groggy older brother. "You came just in time!" He tugs on Techno's hand pulling him over to sit with his father._

_Though Will wasn't there, he was exited to show off his skills in flying to his family. He would grow up to be just like his dad._

_He looked up to his dad. Everyday Phil would fly off somewhere leaving the three boys in the snowy plains. But he always came back. He would come back with yummy food, and lots of hugs. Tommy wondered what he brought back tonight as it was always a surprise for after dinner. They would receive their gifts soon, as they had just finished eating._

_The little blond boy showed off his newly cut wings. His dad smiled and nodded as he showed how his wings were just like the cardboard ones even though they looked nothing alike. Phil wanted his kids to be happy, and if this is what makes Tommy happy, he would play along._

_Techno sat patiently as Tommy jumped up and down on the bed, unamused. Unlike Phil he thought Tommy should learn not play. He didn't like Tommy jumping around all happy like that. "Tommy you know you cant fly with those stupid cardboard wings right?"_

_"Techno!" Phil scolded him, but Techno didn't care. He only smiled more as Tommy's smile faded, stopping his jumping abruptly._

_His eyes were wide and wondering. Tommy wanted to fly. He thought he could fly. Yet now he realizes that he's still been bound to the ground. He sits down, and he cries. He only wanted to be special. To be cool in his fathers eyes. Techno had always been the favorite. The war prodigy. Phil's first born._

_Even though Tommy was young, he knew that Phil didn't love him as much as Tech and Will. He was the rowdy kid. He was the annoying kid. He was the only one that wasn't special. He was the normal one._

_Techno always felt the exact opposite. He thought Tommy was stealing the light. He was the first one. He should be the special one. Not Tommy. But as he watched Tommy cry, he didn't feel good like he thought he would._

_He wanted Tommy to cry right? If Tommy never got in the way, maybe he would be able to go on trips with his dad. Maybe he would still be the favorite. Yet he still felt guilty as Phil picked up the small boy in his arms, flinging the cardboard wings off. Glaring at Techno on the way out of the room._

_If he hated Tommy so much, why did he feel like he wanted to wipe his tears and tell him that it was going to be okay. Instead he just stood there, regretting his harsh words._

_Tommy could feel his tears dripping into his dad's shirt. He didn't want to cry anymore. He wanted to be strong and cool like Techno, and he wanted to fly away. His dads large feather wings opened up as he placed Tommy back onto his own bed. There would be no special surprises today. The boys would go straight to bed. Will was already sleeping._

_Phil cared for his boys, but it was getting a lot. It was much easier when it had just been him and Techno. Now he had a small ten year old to care for. Surprisingly, his middle child had always been independent. He knew that Will would be fine if he was left alone._

_That night, he took Techno and left, leaving his 17 year-old to care for his 10 year old. Phil had never felt so guilty in his life, but he knew Will could handle it. He would come back soon, he told himself. He always told himself that he would come back to his boys soon._

[-]

He never came back, and today was exactly six years from the last time Tommy and Wilbur had seen him.

"Hey Tommy?" Wilbur called out, looking around the house for his brother while holding a plate of fruit meant for him. He found Tommy sitting in the corner of the bathroom, silently crying. Wilbur set the plate of fruit down on the sink and made his way over to Tommy.

Tommy looked up through his tears to see Wilbur. This day was always a constant reminder of how he wasn't wanted. How not even his own father stayed around. He thought he was done crying about it. The first few years, okay, he cried alot. But he thought he was done. He hadn't cried about Techno and his Dad in years.

After he made good friends with Tubbo, he was happy for a while. He felt loved, he felt wanted. But even that had to come to and end. Just like all good things.

He's been replaced. Not only by Tubbo as a bestfriend, but as a son. Ranboo is special. Ranboo is cool.

He didn't have anything against Ranboo himself, but Tommy felt as though this was the breaking point. He would never be good enough. He's seen Phil and Techno. They're happy. They don't need him. It would take so much burden off of Will's shoulders if he were gone.

Tommy is done. He can feel his heart shattering. He knows what people think of him. He knows he's pathetic. He feels Wilbur bring him into a hug, but it doesn't bring him comfort. He feels numb. He's sick of all this shit. All this pity from Will. He knows he's just holding Will to the ground. Wilbur deserves to fly. He doesn't need Tommy dragging him down.

It doesn't even hurt anymore. He knows what he needs to do. He waits for Will to leave for the day, and he heads out towards the area he knows Techno and Phil are living. If he's lucky, Tubbo will be there too. He scratches out a small note for Will, thanking him for all the years of safe care.

He writes one for Phil as well as one for Tubbo. Tommy is ready to leave. He's ready to finally take flight.

Phil received the note the day after. He rushed to the nether in hopes it was all and elaborate joke. He hopes to see his youngest standing there, ready for a hug. But instead he finds Will staring out into the lava with a note similar to his, and a red bandana. He sobs softly as he reads the note over and over again, realizing that its done, and Tommy is gone.

_Dear Phil and Techno,_

_please don't see this note and my death as a negative thing. I did this not only for you, but for me as well._

_First off, I’m not stupid. Of course this is terrible. It is not what we wanted. But we have to accept that. But just like every other time in your life, you won’t feel bad for forever.  
_

_Every person alive knows that no one ever got stuck on one single emotion that never wavered for the rest of their lives. No matter how bad their life was.  
_

_Of course out of love to you, I wrote you a note. I left you one last thing from me even if you didn't want it this way._

_after six years of you gone, i thought i hated you. but i don't. I still love you, and i want you to know that i still loved you when i left._

_you told me i couldn't fly. I know i can't fly, but i can only hope, that_ _maybe I can fly now._

_Just kidding, i will never be able to fly. You told me so yourself._

_see you <3_

-Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
